mutantanimalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 9 - Mutant Birds and Mutant Bats Oh My! Transcript
(Music theme of Mutant Animals begins playing) Mutant Frog: One thousand years ago, We were very small and very cute inside a pet store at Washington D.C. Until a young man named Dr. Animo is a creator of all animals in the morning and at night. (Tempo music plays) Evil Monsters are attacking the city and we're the only ones who can stop them. Mutants by day, Mutants by night, even police can't stop them by this moment. ..... Now, Dr. Animo made us big, huge and strong Mutants. The Machine is broken. And We Live Again! (We see a Mutant Frog Hops inside a store, A Mutant Hamster growling and looking around the city to find a crime, A Mutant Cockatiel flying in the sky, Mutant Mammoth stomping everywhere in the museum, Mutant Tyrannosaurus eating plants and tree leaves, Mutant Seagull also flying in the sky, Mutant Bat sleeping inside a cave. Mutant Squid living under the sea in the ocean and Mutant Lepidopterrans running by speed and agility) We are the diffenders of the universe! We have been created by Dr. Animo! We are protectors of the humans! We are Mutant Animals!!! (Thunder claps from the dark clouds) Title: "Mutant Animals" "Created by Man Of Action" (The episode begins at Dr. Animo's Washington B.C. Pet Shop as the seven Mutant Animals; Mutant Frog, Mutant Hamster, Mutant Cockatiel, Mutant Mammoth, Mutant Seagull, Mutant Hornet and Mutant Tyrannosaurus are waiting for Doris to return as they are feeling bored while sitting on the couch) Mutant Frog: Where is Doris? Mutant Hamster: She's been gone away from a very long time. How bored is that? Mutant Cockatiel: There might be another villain or a monster that we should go after. But what? Mutant Seagull: People could surely do some time off from the mission were on. Mutant Mammoth: One villain must commit the crime before we go into action. Mutant Hornet: What villain are we after again? Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Every time we go on a mission we protect Doris 8 times! Mutant Frog: Anybody else wanted to protect the humans? (Suddenly we hear a flap coming toward outside Dr. Animo's Pet Shop from outside the window) Mutant Hamster: What's that flapping? Mutant Cockatiel: I think we're not the only seven Mutant Animals here in this pet shop. Mutant Seagull: Look! (He points the two Mutant Bats out the window) Mutant Hornet: Two Bats!?! Mutant Mammoth: What are they doing here? Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Whatever they are, they're not gonna be friendly! (The two Mutant Bats opened the door with their wings and meets the seven Mutant Animals) Mutant Frog: Whoa. Mutant Bat: Hello. We've been waiting for you seven mutants. Mutant Frog: Who are you two? Mutant Bat: I am Mutant Bat. Created by the mad doctor. Dr. Animo. This is Heatbat. Heatbat: Hi. I'm Heatbat. Mutant Frog: I'm Mutant Frog and we're the Mutant Animals. That's Mutant Hamster, Mutant Cockatiel, Mutant Mammoth, Mutant Seagull, Mutant Hornet and Mutant Tyrannosaurus. Mutant Bat: We bats needed a place to stay so can we stay with you?. Heatbat: Is that the pizza that we can eat? 'Cause we hungry. Mutant Hamster: Ah sure there's plenty of pizzas that we just ordered that we mutants eat. Mutant Mammoth: Make yourselves at home, (Mutant Bat and Heatbat came in and sat next to Mutants Cockatiel and Seagull and began eating extra cheese pizza) Mutant Cockatiel: Welcome to our team Mutant Bats. Mutant Seagull: There's plenty more pizzas for you two where that came from. Heatbat: Mmmmmm. Mutant Bat: I was wondering where Dr. Animo is since we first came inside the pet shop. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Yeah about that. Dr. Animo fell into the sewer never ever wanted to be seen once again until he finds a way back up all the way to Washington B.C. That's our place. Mutant Hornet: It's because of our new leader Doris. Mutant Bat: Doris? Heatbat: Who's Doris? Mutant Frog: She's the one in charge of all of us Mutants. (Then the alarm goes off as the enemy is spotted in the screen radar) Mutant Bat: What was that? Mutant Hamster: That's the enemy scanner. Someone else is trying to take vengence on the Tennyson Family too. Mutant Cockatiel: The pizza would have to wait. Right now we have a mission to take flight. Mutant Seagull: Hey, Heatbat and Mutant Bat how would you like to fly along with us? Mutant Mammoth: Then will be walking on ground to see what enemy we're up against. Mutant Frog: Alright then. Mutants Go! (All nine Mutant Animals headed outside for the mission to complete while heading into the woods where the forest trees were at) Mutant Hornet: Why are we in the forest for anyhow? Mutant Tyrannosaurus: This must where Vilgax is doing. He's been here sending his robots to destory us. Mutant Bat: Who's Vilgax? Mutant Frog: Only the most nastiest villains we mutant animals ever fought. Heatbat: But that was the tennyson's arch enemy. Mutant Hamster: So we better do the same for them. Big deal. (Suddenly, the robot army which are the creation of Vilgax appears with lasers and slicers) Mutant Bat: Yep. That's Vilgax's robot army alright. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where nine Mutant Animals saw the robot army which are the creation of Vilgax in the forest with many trees) Mutant Frog: Mutants Go! (And the nine Mutant Animals charged into action against the robot army of Vilgax. Mutant Frog uses his strong tongue to take out one of the army of robot. Mutant Hamster pounces on one of the army of robot by his big feet then crunches on the other robot with his bulky teeth) Mutant Cockatiel: Mutant Bat, Heatbat. Follow my lead. (Files up as Mutant Bat and Heatbat followed her lead by kicking the robot army with their big feet. Mutant Seagull uses his peck attack with his beak by wrecking one of the robot army. Mutant Mammoth charged and breaks one of the robot with his tusk. Mutant Hornet used his agility of speed by running around all of Vilgax's army of robots by disconnecting them. And Mutant Tyrannosaurus uses his tail whip by whacking the robots by making them fly into the tree as they break) Mutant Tyrannosaurus: BOO-YA!!! Heatbat: (Uses his flamethrower as it spits out of it's mouth by burning all the robots into a crisp) Yeah!! Mutant Mammoth: Well that went well. Mutant Frog: I don't know where these robots came from. But they must be looking for someone. Or some Tennyson. We must head back to the pet shop for some answers to figure out what Vilgax is up too. (Scene cuts back to the pet shop where nine Mutant Animals figure out the answer of Vilgax's army of robots) Mutant Hamster: What are those things inside these robots? Mutant Cockatiel: Mycro chips! They are inside these things that must be after the family that we're after. Mutant Mammoth: So now what are we suppose to do? Mutant Bat: I'll take that answer. Vilgax is an evil alien. He has returned to excat vengence on Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Max Tennyson. Besides. It wants the Omitrix. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Omitrix!?! Mutant Seagull: So that's how Ben Tennyson uses his Omitrix to save the earth from evil dowers. Mutant Hamster: He didn't use it to go alien against me back in the mall at the pet shop. Mutant Frog: Then we're agreed. We'll find that Vilgax as we meet face to face with him in battle. (Now we cut to the space deep into the galaxy where Vilgax hatches an evil and nasty plan) Vilgax: (Laughs evily) Yes. All of this is really according to my plan! With my army of robots control-ing the world, the Mutant Animals will bow down before me! And there's nothing they could do to stop me and my hands on the Omitrix! (Scene fades to black. Scene fade back to where the nine Mutant Animals are about to teleport themselves to Vilgax's galaxy in the pet shop) Mutant Bat: The teleportation device is ready and rare to go. Mutant Frog: Good. It's about time we met Vilgax face to face. Mutant Hamster: Once we're through with him we will eat tons of pizzas we could eat. Mutant Cockatiel: We give this tentacle face a peace of our mind. Mutant Seagull: Are we ready to face him together? Mutant Mammoth: Yes. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: He's going down to the count. Mutant Hornet: Let's do it! Heatbat: Yeah! Mutant Frog: Begin the teleporting sequence. (The machine does so as the nine Mutant Animals teleported themselves into the galaxy where Vilgax and his ship is) Vilgax: (Laughs evily) Now to begin my evil plan! And steal the omitrix from that kid Ben Tennyson once and for all!! (Then the nine Mutant Animals reappear inside Vilgax's ship) Mutant Frog: I don't think so, Vilgax. Vilgax: What!?! Mutant Animals, how dare you got onto my ship!?! Mutant Frog: We took the teleportation device we just made. And now it's just you and me. Vilgax: Not this time! It is I who will get revenge on the Tennyson family the one who holds the omitrix in hand. Mutant Frog: You wanna bet? Mutant Cockatiel: Mutants, while Mutant Frog battles Vilgax, let's disable one of his controls. Mutant Seagull: And take his ship back right down to earth. Mutant Hamster: Great idea! Always wanted to destory the parts of this ship. Mutant Bat: Let's go for it. (And as the eight other Mutant Animals started getting to work on disabling the parts of this ship, Mutant Frog and Vilgax started battling out on each other seeing who's the best villain) Vilgax: (Shoots his laser from his gun shooter until Mutant Frog Jumps and Dodges the attack) Mutant Frog: (Stretches out his tongue but Vilgax dodges the attack without getting grabbed. Mutant Hamster chews on all the wires with his Bulky Teeth. Mutants Cockatiel and Seagull pulls all the wires with their sharp beaks. Mutant Mammoth stomps on the controls which are the buttons with his feet. Mutant Hornet cuts the wires with his hornet sharp pincers. Mutant Bat bites the wires with his teeth. Heatbat burns the controls with his flamethrower. And Mutant Tyrannosaurus is smashing the controls with his tail) Vilgax: Give up, Mutant. You can't win! (Shoots many lasers from his gun shooter as Mutant Frog dodges the attack by jumping and pouncing right on top of him crushing him. He grunts and struggles to get himself free from Mutant Frog's body weight) Get off me. Mutant Frog: Well, Vilgax. Looks like you're ship has been wrecked by my mutant team. Vilgax: What!?! (All the other eight Mutant Animals came by to Mutant Frog as he got off of Vilgax then Vilgax ran back to his controls as the ship explodes from one of the engines and the ship begins by crashing down all the way down to earth where the people lives as it landed back to Washington B.C.) No!!!!! (All the nine Mutant Animals got off the crashed ship of Vilgax) Mutant Frog: This ends now! Vilgax: Not quite yet, you Mutants. Though you may have wrecked my ship, but we will meet again time to time. Ohh... And speaking of time... (He sets the clock under 10 seconds by counting it down) Mutant Frog: Mutants, back to the pet shop. (All the nine Mutant Animals do so as they went back to the Washington B.C. pet shop very quickly as the ship explodes along with Vilgax with a another defeat. Then we cut back to inside the Washington B.C. pet shop as the nine Mutant Animals eats tons of pizzas for a job well done) Excellent work, Mutants. A job well done. Indeed. Mutant Cockatiel: I can't believe you took down Vilgax all by yourself, Frog. Mutant Hamster: Yeah yeah. Celebrate good times. But we still waiting for Doris to get back. Doris: (Came back inside the pet shop) You're not forgetting about me are you? Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Alright! Doris, you're back! Mutant Mammoth: And not a moment too soon. Heatbat: Ahem. Mutant Seagull: Oh by the way, This is Heatbat and Mutant Bat we've just met. Mutant Bat: Hi, Doris. Doris: Uh... hello? Mutant Hornet: We have defeated the mighty Vilgax and his ship all by ourselves. Mutant Frog: But he'll be back... stronger than he will think he is. Doris: Hmm... (Now we zoom out of the Washington B.C. pet shop until we saw a Rust Bucket pulling over and we see Max Tennyson who saw the explosion going on in Washington B.C.) THE ENDCategory:List of season one transcriptsCategory:List of Episode Transcripts